A New Life for Patrick Jane
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane gets out of prison after six months time served...with the help of his friends he starts over...but he still needs a certain woman in his life...and he calls her Lisbon.  stupid summary but what the heck.


What I'm doing with this story, is giving Patrick Jane a new life, of course with all the folks at the CBI. It takes place after the killing of Red John. I don't own any of the Mentalist, but wish I did. If you wish to review, please do…..I understand if you don't have the time, and I'll still keep putting up the story until it is finished.

CBI CBI CBI CBI CBI CBI CBI CBI CBI CBI CBI CBI CBI CBS

Waking up he knew it was still early in the morning. A smile lite his face, he was being released today. He didn't know the how or why, just that he was being released for time served. It had been a long six months setting in this cell day after day. He was let out of the cell every day for two hours. One hour for exercise in the yard empty of any other intimates. Since some of the intimates here he helped being in jail, he was kept in solitary confiment. After the exercise hour he was allowed a shower and then back into the cell. He had nobody to talk to except for a couple of the guards a few times a day. It had made the days drag on and on.

Cho had been sending him books and puzzles, and made time to visit as often as he could. Van Pelt was still on leave still trying to get over the loss of Craig, who it turned out was the mole in the CBI, and she had to kill him to save herself and Hightower.

Rigby visited but was uneasy, and didn't know what to talk about. Lisbon never called or visited and returned all the mail he sent her. He couldn't blame her, even though he told her what he would do if he found Red John. He did receive received a letter from her, it was how angry she was. After all the years together she believed he would not go ahead with his plan for revenge. He only hoped that one day they would be able to talk again. He missed her every day. Cho had brought him photos of the team taken at their favorite bar. He looked at them first thing in the morning and every evening before lights out.

The guard had brought in a box last night for him to pack up his few belongings, and Cho had a suit delivered for him to change into when he was released…Two P.M. sounded a long way away. He put the photos in the box last and sits back down on the bed, waiting for his breakfast to be delivered. It was late for some reason, not that he really cared, the food was worse than hospital food. He figured that he had lost about fifteen pounds while being here, but it wouldn't take long to put it back on. He already had plans on where he and Cho were going to stop to eat when he got out of here.

He heard the main door open and the sound of feet coming down the hall. There were only three people in this cell block, sharing with him. They talked among themselves; they didn't really care for him. He stood up and was surprised to see two guards he had never seen before standing there.

"Okay Jane, hands out, so we can get going." Jane puts his hands through the food opening and the guard puts cuff on him. Jane knowing the drill walked backwards to the wall and stopped. The guard opens the cell door and the two men come in.

"I thought I was leaving later in the day." He says

"You still are, but we are taking you out to the yard for some exercise time." One of the guards says with a smile.

Jane looks concerned at this turn of events "Where is Jeffery, he was supposed to be here today."

"Took a day off sick, come on let's go Jane" the smiling guard said.

"I'm not supposed to be out in the yard with the other inmates" Jane says, one of the guards takes his night stick and pushes it into Jane's stomach, bending him over to try and catch his breath. Two of the guards takes him by the arms and drag him out of the cell. A short time later they come out to the yard; there are five prisoners there, all that Jane knew very well. The guards throw him towards the other men.

"Remember he is not to be killed, and you have ten minutes to take out your revenge. The guards move away. The last clear thought that Jane had for a while, was that he wouldn't be walking out of here today."

Cho was so mad it was all he could do not to draw his gun and demanded the warden to give him the names of the prisoners who almost killed Jane. He had arrived at the prison an hour early only to be met by the warden and taken to the prison hospital. Cho was taken into a small ward and to the bed that Jane was lying on. Jane's eyes were swollen shut, and there were cuts on his face that needed stitches. Jane was curled up in the bed; it seemed that every breath was causing him pain. A trustee was standing by the bed.

"Where is the doctor?" Cho says yelling at the warden.

"There was a riot in one of the cell blocks just before Mr. Jane was taken out of his cell. One of the prisoners was taken into surgery. The doctor came out from surgery and gave him a quick look, he said that there was no life threating injuries and they would rush the surgery. The trustee is a nurse and was told to give me Jane a shot for pain."

Cho looks at the trustee

"He won't let me near him, so I couldn't give him a shot. He fought me when I tried to get him out of his clothes to put a gown on." The trustee says with a smile.

Cho goes closer to the bed and puts a hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane moves away from him.

"No….don't touch me." He yells out.

"Jane, it's me, Cho. I'm going to get you some help."

Jane tries to grab Cho's hand, but can't find it. "Don't leave me with him…" Jane says in pain.

Cho looks at the trustee and bends down to Jane "What has he done to you Jane?"

The trustee starts to leave, Cho grabs the trustee and hits him three times, making the trustee fall to the floor. He turns on the warden.

"What were you thinking leaving Jane here with this…?" Cho is so mad he can barely stop from hitting the warden.

"He was the only nurse trustee we had available to watch Jane until the doctor was out of surgery."

The warden was beginning to worry, he knew that Jane was a very high profile prisoner and was to be protected.

"You're going to get on the phone now, call for a helicopter to take Jane to the nearest hospital, I'm sure that the AG won't be happy to hear about this. If I were you I would make sure that the guards and prisoners who were involved in this are put in a safe place."

Cho goes back to the bed and bends closer to Jane. "I'm not going to leave you alone Jane, not until I know you are in a safe place."

Later that evening Cho was sitting by the hospital bed that Jane was lying on. An IV drip was going into Jane's arm, and the sound of the EKG and oxygen going to help Jane's breathing with the broken ribs he had received, were the only noise in the room. The doctor who treated him when the helicopter arrived was upset that Jane had not received any emergency care at the prison. There were a great deal of contusions over his body, both kidneys were bruised, but the doctor didn't expect any problems with them. Jane had a broken right wrist and his eyes were badly swollen, but there didn't seem to be any damage to the eyes themselves.

He had called Hightower when he finished talking to the doctor and she was upset to find out what happened to Jane. She had also been in touch with the higher ups and was told that there would be some charges made against the guards and perhaps the warden at the prison. He talked to Rigby who said he would be in later tonight, and would call Van Pelt, she was still back home with her parents getting over what happened with Greg. He left the last call to Lisbon, she didn't really say much at first and then in a cold voice told Cho to write up a report and give it to her and she hung up the phone.

Lisbon had changed that day six months ago, and he was beginning to fear she might never come back to the woman she was. He knew that some where she had deep feelings for Jane, but he broke a law and took revenge in his own hands.

Cho hears Jane moan as he moves around in the bed. His lip starts bleeding again from a cut opened by a fist. Cho takes a wet cloth from a basin of cool water and gently wipes the blood away. Jane reaches up to his eyes, which are swollen closed.

He starts trying to pull the oxygen away from his nose and is breathing hard.

"It's okay Jane, your safe her at this hospital. The doctor said your eyes would be less swollen in a few days and there will be no damage."

Jane seems to calm down when he hears Cho's voice. "Lisbon….did she come here?" he says in almost a whisper.

Cho hated to tell him the answer, he felt that Jane needed to hear from Lisbon, but he was going to have to give him bad news.

"No not yet Jane." He says

"Does she know I'm here?" it seemed a great effort for Jane to talk.

"I called her…" He puts his hand on Jane's shoulder.

"My fault I know…I guess I just hoped she would be here." Jane takes a deep breath and appears to have fallen back to sleep. The doctor had told Cho that he would probably sleep until morning. He stands up takes another look at his friend and goes home for the night, knowing that here Jane was in good hands.

Later that night the door opens and Lisbon comes into the room, she stops at the door to make sure that Jane wasn't awake. She goes over to the bed and looks at him. She notices how much thinner he was, and how pale he looked tonight. Cho had told her about how injured he was, but she was disturbed at how bad he looked. She reached out to touch him, but took her hand back quickly. She knew that she should get over her anger, but it was so hard. She remembered the time when he had told her what he would do when he caught up with Red John. She had believed that after all the time together that he would change his mind.

Now he was out of prison…what did the future hold for them, if there was any future at all.


End file.
